Modern textile machines, such as (for example) open-end rotor spinning machines or winding machines, are able to wind different yarns onto bobbins at their many work stations. For the individual varying yarns, it is frequently necessary or at least helpful for the later recognition of the respective yarn if different sleeve types are provided on the textile machine. In this case, one yarn type is wound onto a specific sleeve, which is particularly marked in a particular color.
DE 39 08 462 A1 discloses a spinning machine with a multiple number of spinning units arranged next to each other, each of which is provided with winding devices for the winding of cross-wound bobbins. Movable bobbin changers, each of which carries a stack for empty sleeves with it, are arranged between the spinning units and a sleeve loading station. On each machine side, there are two bobbin changers, whereas each bobbin changer serves one machine half.
However, the disadvantage here is that sleeves from a stack cannot be transported over the entire length. Accordingly, the provision of the different sleeve types must take place in each stack, which is highly complex.